


Snog Pong

by hellolife21



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, M/M, beer pong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellolife21/pseuds/hellolife21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn meets Louis at a frat party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snog Pong

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Zouis oneshot and the Liam/OC pairing is background and used only for story flow purposes.

Zayn enters the open doors of the frat house where his friend Ant had dragged him for some pre spring break party. There are people everywhere, all over the front lawn, the steps and not to mention inside. The music is so loud Zayn can’t hear himself think straight let call out for Ant when he disappears into the crowd of dancing students with half full cups of mystery alcohol. 

An arm comes around Zayn’s shoulder causing him to stumble at the sudden weight. “Hey!” someone shouts in his ear and he winces. When he turns his head he sees a guy about his height with shaggy brown hair that looks like it’s in dyer need of a haircut and blue eyes crinkled with the way he’s smiling. “You’re Ant’s friend, yeah?” he says, jerking his arm around Zayn’s neck so he’s closer. 

"Uh, yeah?" Zayn replies and the guy loosens his grip, letting his arm and hand slide until he’s just gripping the back of Zayn’s neck lightly. His fingers play at the bit of hair just at the edge of Zayn’s neck and it’s really intimate, Zayn thinks, for someone he’s only just met. 

"Bastard didn’t tell me you were hot," the guy shakes his head. "I’m Louis, I’m sort of in charge here or something ‘cause I’m fun. I dunno, that’s what they tell me anyway. Let’s get you a drink."

Zayn lets Louis guide him toward the table that has a keg and more hard liquor than he’d seen in a store on it. He grabs a red cup of what looks like just coke, be he’s sure there is something else waiting to destroy his morals inside of it. As soon as the cool fizzy liquid passes his lips he knows there’s cherry vodka in it. There’s a slight bitter burn mixing with the sickly sweet soda, and he can’t say he doesn’t like it. 

One drink blurs into two, then to three and after five Zayn can’t even remember what he’s drinking anymore. It all just goes down the same while Louis keeps touching him and talking about one time he did a keg stand against some huge guy and won. Louis’ hands seem to be everywhere all the time, one minute it’s on Zayn’s waist, the next it’s on his shoulder. Then his neck, back, arm, and when Louis’ hand slides into the back of Zayn’s hair, he’s well lit and his tunnel vision allows him to only see Louis’ pretty eyes and soft hair. 

"You wanna play snog pong?" Louis grins and Zayn shakes his head slowly asking, "what?" Because he’d heard about snog pong before from Ant but not snog pong. "It’s like beer pong but instead of drinking a beer the cups are empty and there is a little strip of paper in the bottom that you have to do what it says."

Zayn thinks he gets it. Ball goes in cup. Piece of paper in cup gets taken out. Follow paper’s instructions. Easy. Louis wraps his arm around Zayn’s shoulders and guides him to the other side of the room where there is two tables set up. One for beer pong the other for snog pong. There is a couple of girls making out on a nearby chair when Louis plants Zayn in front of some cups at one end of the table. A tall girl and a really hot guy with some serious scruff stand up from a couch on the other end. 

"Think you can take us on, Liam?" Louis grins, picking up one of the round white balls out of a cup. Zayn leans over the cups, peeking down inside. There are beans in the bottom, weighing them down he assumes. The guy at the other end of the table, Liam, as Louis called him, doesn’t even look phased. 

Louis tosses the white ball in his hands and it lands in a cup in the middle on Liam’s side. Liam rolls his eyes and pulls the little pink paper out of the cup. “Use tongue,” he reads and drops the paper in a disposal cup on the side of the table before wrapping his hand around the back of the tall girl’s head and pressing his mouth to hers, tilting her head back a bit as she moaned into the kiss.

Zayn can’t help but stare. It was like watching really good porn, specially with the way Liam’s lips worked against hers, it was, it was obscene. Suddenly Zayn remembered that snog pong meant he had to kiss Louis. Somehow that had totally gone over his head. Before he knew it, the tall girl was tossing a ball in their direction and sank it in a cup right in front of him.

"Read it, Zayn," Louis says, plucking the ball and paper out of the cup. Zayn takes the little paper and unfolds it. In bold letter it says LICK THE TASTE OUT OF PARTNERS MOUTH. He reads it out loud, slowly so he doesn’t stumble over the words. Before he knows it, Louis’ guiding him close with a hand on the back of his neck once again, his mouth covering Zayn’s. Zayn pokes his tongue out experimentally, finding Louis’ mouth open and warm. He tastes like strawberry and sour apple vodka. It makes Zayn wonder what the hell he had been drinking, and what the hell he must taste like. Were either of them paying attention to what they had been drinking? 

Louis’ hand curls into Zayn’s hair as he lets out a little whine. Zayn is licking insistently at Louis’ tongue, starting to suck on it a bit too when Liam clears his throat from across the table. Louis pulls back, the parting of their mouths making a wet sound. He’s grinning, licking his lower lip while turning the ball around in his fingers. He turns to face the table and tosses the ball into one of Liam’s cups. 

The next few moves have the pairs kissing rather normally. A peck, a 30 second kiss, kissing of cheeks and foreheads. Innocent stuff really. It’s not until there are only three cups left on Zayn and Louis’ side and two on Liam’s that Louis mentions the make out cup. Basically, if both of the two teams have the cup still standing that has the paper that reads MAKE OUT in it, and they have less than four cups left, then the first team to sink their ball into the make out cup wins. 

Liam tosses the ball. It bounces off the table, circles the edge of the two cups still together on Louis and Zayn’s side and falls in the one on the right. A collective breath is held as Louis pulls the paper out with his fingers. He unfolds it slowly and it’s the make out paper. Liam and the tall girl cheer loudly, chanting about being undefeated. 

"Sorry," Zayn mumbles, though he’s not sure what he’s sorry for. Sorry he didn’t sink their make out cup earlier? Sorry that Louis has to make out with him when he’s such a shit kisser? Okay, so there was a lot of things he could be ‘sorry’ for. 

But Louis doesn’t seem to mind. He grabs Zayn’s hand and pulls him away from the table, weaving through the crowded room while Liam shouts, “Hey! You have to make out! Rules are rules, Louis!” 

Louis stops at the foot of the stairs and laughs, “What do you think we’re gonna go do, Payne?!” Then he’s pulling Zayn up the stairs and Zayn is struggling to keep up, his feet betraying him every other step and making him trip. After two flights of stairs, Louis is finally leading him to the end of a hall.

Zayn stumbles into a dimly lit bedroom and almost falls over a hokey stick on the floor. Louis walks Zayn backwards to the bed and pushes him down, straddling him in the process. His mouth is every where, on Zayn’s neck, his jaw, his mouth. Zayn’s brain can’t keep up so he just slides his hands up the back of Louis’ shirt and holds on to his sides.

"You’re so hot," Louis mutters against Zayn’s neck. "I’m so fucking drunk. I don’t usually do this."

Zayn arches up against Louis when he starts sucking a bruise into his neck. “Never come to parties, not even from here,” Zayn mutters. He slides his hands down to Louis’ hips and teases his thumbs gently along Louis’ v-line down past his waistband. 

Louis stops then, leaning his forehead against Zayn’s. “Not from here? Will I see you again?” 

"Do you want to?" 

"Is it sorta lame if I say yes?"

Zayn smiles and nods, “It’s so lame. Who wants to see a one night stand again.”

Louis raises his eyebrows and smirks. “Oh now this is a one night stand? Is that your intentions?” He tilts his head down so he can kiss Zayn, slow and sweet. “I think I might want a couple of nights, don’t you?” 

Zayn chuckles, pulling a hand away from Louis’ hip to twist into his hair. He pulls him down for a hard kiss, closing his eyes as he focuses on the feel of Louis’ teeth pressing against his through the thin line of their lips. ”Shut up and keep kissing me,” he says and Louis does just that.


End file.
